Applications
Software is used with your Mobile Super X3 laptop to provide extra functions and various enhancements to your ruins-exploring experience. They can be obtained via shops, hidden walls, and other means. These have replaced the MSX ROMs used in the original, and unlike ROMs, all software race scasome useful function. You can view your current list of software via the Software tab of the menu. Each piece of software requires a certain amount of Memory to run; you can use as many as you like at the same time as long as you stay within the Memory limit of your laptop. Initially, only 1000MB is available for use. An upgrade is available to boost the unit to 2000MB. Software Combinations Some software provides extra functionality when combined with another specific piece of software. When a valid combination is activated, a chime will play and the Memory bars for the respective software will glow. However, the game does not provide any description of what each combination does, leaving it to the player to discover their effects. Below is a list of all known software combinations and their effects. This list is unfinished. List of Software Xelputter *Name: Xelputter - Memory: 50MB *Location: Village of Departure (C-4) - Xelpud gives it to you. (I think?) *Use: Get hints from Xelpud. *In-Game Description: An app simply for receiving messages from Xelpud. Messages are added to the Pause Screen. Yagoo Map Reader *Name: Yagoo Map Reader - Memory: 50MB *Location: Village of Departure (C-4) - Buy it from Nebur *Use: Displays maps, if you have found them for a given game area. *In-Game Description: An app for displaying maps. The map for the area of the ruins currently occupied is displayed on the Pause Screen. Yagoo Map Street *Name: Yagoo Map Street - Memory: 50MB *Location: Gate of the Dead (E-3) - Push the block on the crate. *Use: Gives the player a more detailed map than Yagoo Map Reader. *In-Game Description: An advanced version of the Yagoo Map software, featuring greater details on the map. TextTrax 2 *Name: TextTrax 2 - Memory: 80MB *Location: Village of Departure (C-4) - Purchased from Nebur *Use: Allows you to save any screen with text (reading a tablet, talking to an npc, etc), also recording pictures and which race it was written by if applicable *In-Game Description:Text-saving software. Press the "Save Manage" button when text being displayed, and it will be saved Ruins Encyclopedia *Name: Ruins Encyclopedia - Memory: 100MB *Location: ? (?-?) - . *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: An encyclopedia app that lets you view data on various things. Loading in data ROMs discovered in the ruins will add extra pages. Mantra *Name: Mantra - Memory: 50MB *Location: Roots of Yggdrasil (D-2) - Scan the ancient text using Snapshots *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: Software for saving ancient mantras. Use this to recall mantras via the Djed Pillar. Guild *Name: Guild - Memory: 50MB *Location: Roots of Yggdrasil (C-5) - Sold by Korobock for 50 coins *Use: Plays a chime to indicate if a shop is hidden in the current room. This is the functional replacement of the Detector from the original. *In-Game Description: Software made by the shop guild within the ruins. Will alert user to hidden shops or rooms. Kosugi Research Papers *Name: Kosugi Research Papers - Memory: 80MB *Location: Immortal battlefield (?-?) - Upon finding lemeza and Shorn, they will run off dropping the app *Use: Reads logs made by Lemeza and Shorn. *In-Game Description: An app for reading the Kosugi family's research into the La-Mulana ruins. Research into Eg-Lana appears to be ongoing. Launch the app from the menu screen. Enga Musica *Name: Enga Musica - Memory: 200MB *Location: Icefire Treetop (A-1) - Purchase for 1500 gold. Price reduced significantly after showing the Harp to a certain individual. *Use: Allows one to play music. Others in the same area as the player can hear the music as well. *In-Game Description: An app for playing ancient music. Launch the app from the menu screen. Blank *Name: ? - Memory: ?MB *Location: ? (?-?) - . *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: Unknown Alert *Name: Alert - Memory: 50MB *Location: Purchase from store. Unsure from where. *Use: Gives information about the area including magma, poison, vacuum, and health-draining attacks. Shows concern without needing to go to the pause screen. *In-Game Description: An app that analyzes air particle structure, alerting the user to danger. If poison gas is detected in the vicinity an alarm will sound. A readout of the threat will appear on the pause screen. Snapshots *Name: Snapshots - Memory: 100MB *Location: Annwfn (E-1) - Buy from Pym's shop for 60 Coins. *Use: Scan on ancient text to uncover information about the ruins. *In-Game Description: An app that can analyze murals caught on camera. It scans for hidden messages within the murals. Skull *Name: Skull - Memory: 80MB *Location: Gate of Illusion (C-1) - Drop off a Crystal Skull to Fobos and come back later. (Exact requirements are unknown.) *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: An app developed by Fobos. It can extract the data from Crystal Skulls into a text format. Launch the app from the menu screen. Race Scanner *Name: Race Scanner - Memory: 50MB *Location: Immortal Battlefield (wherever right of the Annwfn warp is) - Buy from the shop for 80 Coins. *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: An app that determines the race of an ancient text's origin. The information will be added to the Scan screen. Death Village *Name: Death Village - Memory: 400MB *Location: Divine Fortress Room of Generations (C-2) - Whip the push block in front of the chest 3 times. *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: NIGORO's first Flash game. In this puzzler, you lead a man through a haunted house. A time-related app. *Sync: Syncs with Lonely House Moving. Unknown effect. Rose and Camellia *Name: Rose and Camellia - Memory: 400MB *Location: Unsure. *Use: Unknown. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's second Flash game. This fighting game has noble women laying the smack down, literally. A force-related app. *Sync: Syncs with Lonely House Moving. Unknown effect. Space Capstar II *Name: Space Capstar II - Memory: 200MB *Location: Purchased. Unsure from where. *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: NIGORO's fourth Flash game. Twist, turn and spin as you navigate your ship through a planet. A treasure hunting-related app. Lonely House Moving *Name: Lonely House Moving - Memory: 200MB *Location: Unknown. *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: NIGOOR's third Flash game. An action game in which you must dodge dropping packages. A stamina-related app. *Sync: Syncs with Rose and Camellia & Space Capstar II. Unknown effects. Mekuri Master *Name: Mekuri Master - Memory: 400MB *Location: Purchased. Unsure where. *Use: See Sync below. Otherwise unknown. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's fifth Flash game. This simple action game has you flipping up skirts. Do not try at home! A strength-related app. *Sync: Syncs with La-Mulana 2 (below). Shows all hidden rooms on the minimap! Bounce Shot *Name: Bounce Shot - Memory: 200MB *Location: Gate of the Dead (B-3) - Buy it from Aytum for 200 Coins. *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: NIGORO's sixth Flash game. Take out enemies with bouncing bullets in this shooting title. A weapon-related app. Blank *Name: ? - Memory: ?MB *Location: ? (?-?) - . *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: Unknown Future Development Company *Name: Future Development Company- Memory: 200MB *Location: Valhalla (D-4) - Purchased from Bargain Duck for 100 coins *Use: allows the Holy Grail access to back fields **In-Game Description: NIGORO's seventh flash game. A real-time simulation about space development. a movement-related app. Blank *Name: ? - Memory: ?MB *Location: ? (?-?) - . *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: Unknown Blank *Name: ? - Memory: ?MB *Location: ? (?-?) - . *Use: Unknown *In-Game Description: Unknown La-Mulana 2 *Name: La-Mulana 2 - Memory: 400MB *Location: Eternal Prison - Doom - Hidden Mjolnir hammer in room with Neti. Strike to show chest. *Use: See Sync below. Otherwise unknown. *In-Game Description: NIGORO's second full-fledged game. You're playing it right now! *Sync: Syncs with La-Mulana 2 (below). Shows all hidden rooms on the minimap! Category:Items